


From Here to There

by Samsonet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Brendan and Moon are mentioned too, Gen, post-game spoilers for ORAS and SuMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: An amnesiac man in a trenchcoat ends up on Ula'ula Island...





	From Here to There

The man in the trenchcoat walks Route 17 alone. It's raining and dark, which seems... appropriate. _Hard-boiled_ , his mind supplies, unfortunately forgetting to give any context to the word.

No matter. He pats his pocket, making sure the postcard hadn't fallen out. It was hand delivered by Brendan, who himself had received it from the Champion of Alola. The man in the trenchcoat assumes this Champion wrote it, since the handwriting looks like a young girl's:

_Po Town_   
_Ula'ula Island_   
_Alola_

He had asked, but Brendan did not understand it either. "Maybe she knows something? I guess you'll just have to go to the address."

So go he did.

The man in the trenchcoat stands outside the Po Town gate. Maybe here is the secret to his memories: where he came from, why he ended up in Hoenn... even his name would be nice. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door.

It's locked.

It's locked, and he's alone in a region he doesn't speak the language of, standing in the rain on a literal dark and stormy night.

The man in the trenchcoat rests his head against the gate and just breathes.

"Didn't expect you here."

The man in the trenchcoat turns quickly, coming face to face with... a complete stranger. That's not entirely new to him, at this point, but this stranger seems to recognize him. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

" _I'm sorry, I don't know this language_ ," the man in the trenchcoat says. 

The stranger's red eyes narrow. " _What do you think you're doing, Looker?_ " he asks, in the same language the Hoennites used.

" _Looker..._ " Is that his name? It feels right. And besides, that's what he's been doing all this time, isn't it -- looking? " _That is my name?_ "

The stranger's eyes dart all around Looker's face, then to the sky. He sighs. " _Please don't tell me you have amnesia._ "

" _Unfortunately, yes! I washed up on a beach in Hoenn, without knowing who I was or where I was from... but you know me, yes? So you can help!_ "

The stranger seems to age ten years in two seconds. "I have to, don't I... _Come with me._ "


End file.
